The Play-ble Recreational System will be used for recreational or entertainment purposes, and more specifically, the invention will primarily be used to play the lawn games popularly known as cornhole and beer pong. Cornhole and beer pong games have been played in the United States for many years using a variety of different names. In most cornhole games, players take alternating turns, each attempting to toss four sealed beanbags one at a time, through a hole in a stationary game assembly that is resting on the ground. Typically, two game assemblies are used, spaced approximately twenty-seven feet away from the players, with each game's playing platform tilted at an approximate 45° angle towards each of the players with respect to the ground on which the target is resting.
Cornhole can be played using a variety of rules. According to the American Cornhole Association, players are awarded three points for every beanbag that is tossed directly into or knocked entirely through the hole in the playing platform of each assembly, and one point for beanbags that land and remain on the playing platform but do not pass entirely through the hole in the platform. No points are awarded for beanbags that do not pass through the hole in the assembly or remain on the playing platform. Games are usually played until one of the players or a team of two players accumulates twenty-one points, but the player(s)' can decide to play until they reach any number of points.
Beer pong is a game that requires the use of some sort of tabletop and generally twelve wide mouth cups. Six cups are filled with equal portions of liquid, typically beer, and are aligned in a horizontal pyramid on the farthest ends of the table. Players on one side of the table attempt to throw or bounce a ping-pong ball into one of their opponent(s)' cups in the array on the other side of the table. If the ping-pong ball lands in any of the cups, one of the opponent(s) on that side of the table must drink the liquid in that cup and remove the cup from play.